Last Thing I Do
by Agrata
Summary: "You're not gonna give up, are you? You're gonna try and win her back, right?" "I'll win her back if it's the last thing I do." WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SONNY WITH A CHOICE. You've been warned.


**WARNING: HUGE SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE SONNY WITH A CHOICE!**

you have been warned.

**Woah. Haven't written on here in a while! How have you guys been? I know I haven't written in a while but I got the script for Sonny With a Choice about 2 months ago and write after I read it, I imagined Chad exactly like this.**

**So what have I been up to? Well, I've been writing my own book with my great friend Peyton (who doesn't go on this site) and we are in the process of the outline right now. I'll tell you guys about that in the near future.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

"_There's no second chances this time. You won the recount, but you lost me."_

Chad's heart grew heavy in his chest, almost to the point of pain. Putting the trophy Sonny had given him on the table, Chad walked out of the Prop-House speechless. She was _gone_. She had just broken up with him. With each step he took, the ache in his chest grew more and more painful. Now, he'd never been an emotional guy but Chad could already feel his throat constrict painfully.

The broken-hearted teen soon couldn't take it anymore and just sank down against the wall when he reached the outside of his dressing room. Burring his head in his hands, Chad tried his hardest to push back the tears that were starting to spring in his eyes.

He had thought he was _helping_. Chad had noticed how Sonny was acting weird to the new found attention and he for sure wasn't used to being shoved off to the side while someone else was the center of attention. He thought it was the best for both of them. All Chad wanted was for things to go back to normal, the way things used to be before the awards. Now because of those wishes, he had lost the one thing he loved as much as himself – if not more.

Taking in a shaky breath, Chad finally hoisted him self off of the ground and rubbed his palms against his wet eyes. He did _not_ want to be seen as weak by his cast. What man would cry over a break up?

Oh yeah, _he _would.

With a few sniffles, Chad straightened his leather jacket and patted down his pants and headed towards the commissary where the Mack Falls cast were celebrating their victory. Celebrating was the last thing he wanted to be doing right now.

Apparently the Mackenzie Falls cast had gotten Brenda to make chocolate cake and lobster for them to celebrate with. Different decorations were hung up around the room, along with a dozen Mack Falls posters with Chad's face on them.

For once, Chad didn't want to see his own face.

A long white table was set out in the middle of the room and each chair held a Mackenzie Falls member. At the head of the table was a chair that read the name 'CHAD' in blue letters.

Taking one last deep breath, Chad finally fully stepped into the decorated room.

"_CDC! Thanks to you we won!"_

"_Dude, I knew we would beat So Random!"_

"_Can you believe they counted wrong?"_

"_Hey Chad, come take a seat."_

The blonde-haired star barely acknowledged anyone as he shuffled his feet over to his chair and slouched in it with a sigh. The pain in his chest hadn't let up any and Chad really wanted to be alone right now. His girlfriend, love of his life, had just broken up with him. That wasn't something you want to celebrate.

Everyone in the room noticed the change of atmosphere around them. Chloe walked over to the glum Chad whom was staring blankly at the white table cloth.

"Chad, what's with you? We won!"

Trevor decided to cut in. "And more importantly, So Random lost."

Everyone in the room laughed and looked expectantly at Chad. No change of expression.

Real concern shot through Chloe's system as she realized something had seriously happened.

Sitting down in the seat next to him, she laid a hand on top of Chad's that was resting on the table.

"Chad?" Chloe asked. Chad blinked and looked down to his lap. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Chad sucked in a rather staggered breath and moved his hand out from under neither of Chloe's. He shoved his chair back in an angry fashion.

He couldn't do this.

"She broke up with me."

That was the last thing he said before he got up and stormed out of the now silent room. No more celebrating. No more laughter. No more talking and eating. Just silence as they watched their lead star stomp out of the commissary.

Chad went straight to his dressing room from the party.

When Chad opened the door, he didn't expect the littlest Random to be standing in the middle of his dressing room with a bottle of green hair dye in one hand and a bottle of glue in the other. Zora froze in her tracks. She hadn't expected him to come back this early from the party.

He had no more energy left in him to get angry at her for being in his dressing room, doing God knows what. All he could do was shake his head slightly and just shove his hands in his pocket glumly.

Now, Zora had known Chad for years but not once had she seen him so . . . broken. Just one look in his eyes made her regret filling his shampoo bottle with green hair dye and putting glue on his comb. She saw the _pain_ in his eyes. It was even worse then the hurt she saw in Sonny's when she and the cast had comforted her.

"Can you please leave?" Chad asked in a soft voice. "I'd like to be alone right now."

She couldn't help but blurt out, "What _happened_ to _you_?"

Normally, Chad would have rolled his eyes and made a snide comment to her. But he didn't have the heart to do it. With a sad smile Chad just shrugged and trudged over to his coach and let the sofa mold around him.

"Love happened."

Bringing the dye and glue into one hand, Zora plopped herself down next to Chad.

"Well, if you loved her so much, why did you get the recount?"

Chad sighed and stared at nothing. Honestly, his mind wasn't processing correctly the past few days and he hadn't been thinking things through fully. He hadn't thought of Sonny's reaction to the recount.

"I was being my usual self-centered, arrogant, jerk self."

Zora's eyes widened. "Did I just hear Chad Dylan Cooper insult himself? Boy, Sonny was right – you have changed since you guys started dati—" Zora cut off when she noticed how Chad flinched at the subject,"—er…yeah."

Silence hung in the air between the two TV stars.

"You're not gonna give up on her, are you? You're going to try and win her back, right?" Zora was supposed to hate Chad – and she did right up until he walked through his dressing room door – but seeing him so distraught about the breakup, she couldn't help but sympathize with him.

The new sparkle in his eye was un-deniable. Chad slowly sat up straighter with a new found confidence.

"I'll win her back if it's the _last thing I do_."


End file.
